Remembrance
by Deliciouscakeee
Summary: Italy find himself in a strange dream and this summary sucks balls but you should read the fic anyway. So does the title and the genres but oh well.


The sun shined brightly on a peaceful Sunday. Feliciano was having his afternoon siesta on a field of bright green grass that extended for miles and miles. He was where the grass grew long and the wind blew soft and where the sun would shine high and where the sky would be blue. It was beautiful, seeming unreal like a painting or a dream. It was quiet and peaceful. No one was with him. No one was near him. How did he even get there?

The Italian opened his eyes wearily, rubbing them as he sat up on the grass. He let out a small 've' and looked around. He couldn't see anything but the endless grass field. It was wide and extending to the horizon. The only thing he heard was the soft rustling of the grass as the light wind blew against it. But where was he?

Then, he heard laughter. It sounded like the giggles of small children. When he looked around, he saw two figures running around playing a game. One of the figures looked familiar with a large curl extending from his or her's hair. It was probably a girl because she was wearing a dress. With the girl was a boy who had a large hat on and he wore a coat from what seemed like it belonged in the 300's.

When he listened closely, he could hear their voices.

"_Ve~ Holy Roman Empire, you will never catch me!"_ the voice from the girl giggled, being chased. It seemed like they were playing tag.

The little boy caught up to her and touched her lightly on the shoulder, then running in the other direction.

But then, Feliciano realized that it wasn't a little girl and that wasn't any other little boy. It was him when he was younger, much much younger and that the boy was Holy Roman Empire, his long lost love. How was it possible? Holy Roman Empire died, didn't he? And how would Feliciano be in the same location as himself from thousands of years ago?

The two ran into a forest, which Feliciano didn't see there before. He stood up quickly and ran, following them. He had to ask them what was happening.

"_U-Um, excuse me!"_ he called out, but the two were too fast. Their giggling was heard in the distance, but Feliciano couldn't see them at all.

But then, it stopped. The forest was entirely silent and Feliciano was lost.

Feliciano walked forward slowly, looking around to see if the end of the forest was anywhere close. It seemed to be getting dark and it was getting dark quickly as if the sun itself was falling right out of the sky.

Then, there was a scream.

Feliciano ran. He didn't want to find out where the scream was coming from because he was too afraid. What if it was a bad person? He wasn't risking it. He panted heavily, running as fast as he could trying to get out of the forest. It was nearly pitch black and he could barely see anything. What in the world was happening?

Suddenly, he felt himself falling. He had tripped over something, perhaps a rock or a fallen branch, but he wasn't hitting the ground. He tried to scream, but his throat was dry. He opened his mouth and tried, but nothing came out.

Then, he felt like he wasn't falling as fast. He was falling … slowly?

He lightly fell to what seemed like the ground. It was dark all around him. So dark that he couldn't even see his own hands. He could hear something, though. He listened closely as the noise got louder.

It was a sort of sobbing noise.

"_Italia, I do not want to see you cry. Don't worry, it's just a little cut..."_

"_B-but... It stings..."_

Holy Roman Empire hugged his beloved close, comforting him.

Their voices became louder, and a faint light shined in front of him. It was small and skinny, as if a door was being opened and there was light on the other side.

Feliciano stood up, walking towards the light. The voices of the two seemed to be closer. He could hear his footsteps echo in the silence with each step he took. As he walked into the light, it seemed to disappear and it was easier to see. A figure stood in front of him.

It was Holy Roman Empire.

Feliciano rushed to hug him, tears in his eyes. He finally saw his loved one after so many years.

"_Holy Roman Empire, I'm so happy... I thought you were dead... But..."_

He looked at the person he was hugging.

"_Ludwig?"_

Ludwig held Feliciano close.

"_It's me," _the German said in a sort of hushed tone. Comforting. Reassuring. _"But I have to go."_ He let go, walking in the other direction.

"_Wait, Ludwig! Don't leave me alone! It's really really weird here, and I don't know what's happening!" _Feliciano called out.

Ludwig kept on walking.

Then, a loud bell rang. It echoed through Feliciano's ears. Twelve times it rang.

And then he woke up.

Ludwig was sleeping next to him (How did Feliciano get in his bed _again_?) and the grandfather clock in the living room went off. It rang twelve times, meaning it was twelve o' clock. It was twelve in the morning because it was still dark outside and in the room.

Feliciano nudged Ludwig lightly, whispering for him to wake up. _"Hey, Ludwig ... Wake up ... Please ..."_

Ludwig turned around, looking at Feliciano with his eyes half open. Then, his eyes opened wider. The Italian was in his bed. _Again_. And he could have sworn that he changed the locks on his doors not too long ago. _"W-what?! What are you doing in my house again... And in my bed, too! Really, you need to st-" _He paused.

The moonlight shone on Feliciano's face, revealing large eyes looking up at Ludwig. Eyes that looked glassy full of tears that ran down his cheeks.

"_...What happened?" _Ludwig asked, his voice more calm and caring than before. He didn't like to see Feliciano cry. The one who he called a friend, someone who he had more than an alliance with.

"_B-Bad dream... Y-you're..."_ Feliciano began, barely able to speak.

"_I'm...?"_

"_Holy Roman Empire."_

Warm tears rolled down Feliciano's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig, putting his head to the German's shoulder and crying.

"_I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you, too … "_

**A/N:** I was bored. I should be getting back to that Spamano fic, amirite? Anyway, I've been too hung on HRE x Chibitalia/Germany x Italy to think about Spain x South Italy. Sooo. I don't think I'll be continuing this one into chapters. But I felt like I _had _to write something that had to do with Italy having a dream and it connecting to Holy Roman Empire being Germany.

And hey lookie there I'm listening to Makka na Ito.

_'Cause there's a deep red string tied to their hearts, bby._

Hope you enjoyed; reviews appreciated. Hurr.


End file.
